After You
by ArcanaCharlee
Summary: Time-Travel went wrong, and Hermione found herself in a distant past with no idea on how to return home. CROSSOVER


**Title: After You**

 **Fandom (s): Harry Potter and Games of Thrones**

 **Genre: Romance/Action/Angst.**

 **Summary: Time-Travel went wrong, and Hermione found herself in a distant past with no idea on how to return home. CROSSOVER**

 **A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to my new crossover between HP and GOT.**

 **Warning: Most of everything up to the 5** **th** **year in HP is canon in this story.**

 **In GOT: Just the beginning of first season or first book.**

 **I do not and will not own HP or GOT.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **AFTER YOU**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **I**

 **The Beginning**

 **.**

The house that once shown hope and faith now laid in a pile of rumble of concrete, timber and other debris. In the sky above the debris, glow, a dark green skull with a serpent escaping it's mouth.

The night was eerie. Snow fell onto the wreckage, from the depressing sky. The small particles of frozen water fell through the skull and one such snowflake fell on top of a body. A mere teen barely in the mid-teens. Her soft light brunette locks covered her pale face. Dry tears stained down her cheeks, eyes closed and in her hand hold her wand.

There was no movement. Not from her or anyone other than the snow. Next to the girl were two other people next to her. An older man with short brown hair and an older woman with mid-length brown hair. Their skin were pale, turning colder with each passing second. Their limbs were missing, soaking the ground under them in dark crimson liquid. Pain clearly written on their faces, died from the blood lost and complete terror. Cuts and scrapes across the woman's collar-bone that formed a wide cut that told a huge story.

Then the strangest thing happened. In this moment, a loud cough can be heard. The teen sit herself up, coughing, red crimson left her lips and her entire body began to ache. The bruises on her skin reminded her of what had happened not too long ago.

"M-mum?! Dad?" Hermione Granger uttered in a weak voice with another cough. She didn't hear any reply, from either of them. The cold around them only fed her fear. With all of her strength, she pushed herself onto her knees. Her bones screamed at the sudden movement.

"Mum!" She called once more over the darkness and the ashes around her. She stood up and soon her legs gave out and with a small squeak she fell back onto the ground. Her hands caught her fall in front of her and soon she felt a shot of pain ran up her arm like a burning flame.

Glass.

Her eyes glanced around her. Piles of wood met her eyes along with broken glass. Hermione hissed picking up her hand. She pulled out the shard of glass and toss it away and down below she caught the slightest movement.

A picture.

It wavered from the wind.

She saw tiny drops of crimson on the picture. The picture showed her with her parents. All smiling, her dad's face covered in her blood from the cut that she accidently done to her hand.

Hermione called for her parents once more. Her voice turned into a pleading tone laced with fear and upcoming heartbreak. Her eyes scanned around her once more, hoping to merlin knows what that they were okay and alive. That they…had left.

And that was the moment when Albus Dumbledore, entered onto the broken scene. Albus Dumbledore saw many things in his long life. Many were terrible. The secret that he closed guard with his heart. The night that his sister had died. That night had changed everything for him and his brother.

"Ah, my poor child." Dumbledore mumbled to himself, catching sight of two rather deformed bodies of Hermione Granger parents. The sight of them was rather gruesome. He walked searching for the last member of the Golden Trio.

The most important one next to one Harry Potter that mattered.

It only took him a minute to find the girl and he thanked who ever, that she was fully intact unlike her parents, but he doubt that her emotional state was any better than her appearance.

.

.

.

Hermione heard him. Caught wind by him the moment she heard the loud crack of Apparition. Her hands grabbed for her wand on the floor next to her when she dropped it when she fell. Her arm tremble in fear, but soon relaxed once she saw the dark figured revealed as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore.

"Y-You promised." She breathed. Terror and sadness reached into her once vivid amber eyes. Dumbledore realized something else that lurks within them….madness, maybe?

Hermione's face shown betrayal and heartbreak.

A huge wave of guilt hit Dumbledore almost all at once.

"Shh, my child. I know. Everything's going to be fine now." Dumbledore soothed.

"You're safe."

"M-My parents?" Hermione whispered.

"I feared that they didn't make it, my child."

.

.

.

.

Seconds turned into Minutes and Minutes turned into Hours. Hours turned into Days. Ever since the incident of her parent's death and the attack on her home during Christmas break, Hermione felt distant. Gone was the tears that she often shred. Dumbledore and the rest of the members of the Order, hid away the details about her parents. All they told her was that they were just dead, but she knew. She knew what they weren't saying. She was _there._ She saw it happened and for a while her brain had tried to cope with the only defense it had ever known that including both blackouts and some denial.

The Death Eaters didn't just blew her place apart in one attack. They invaded first. Her parent's just mere muggles, were no match for their magic. The Death Eater demanded, demanded to know where Hermione Granger location. To give her up. Hermione heard the noise from her room and came down to investigate.

Her parents were brave.

The bravest people she ever known. Defiled them. Told them that she wasn't there, that she was gone. But the Death Eaters saw through their lies. She remembered the main one clearly. A tall slender woman. She had wild black haired. The mask she wore masked her facial features but Hermione will never forget the sound of her voice.

"Search the house for the mud-blood!" She demanded, and Hermione knew that she was the ring-leader of this operation.

Hermione pulled out her wand ready to start hexing. Hermione remembered the way her heart raced. The way, that all she could think of was to rescue her parents and a small voice that echoed whispered-"Where's Dumbledore? He promised to protect you and your family. Why wasn't he here?"

The woman flickered her wand,

"CRUICO!" Her voice screeched in glee.

Screams echoed.

Quick footsteps echoed closer to her, and without much choice and acting on pure instinct she ducked into the cupboard behind her. The darkness wrapped around her. Her breathing hitched watching a few shadows passed by.

Then a single shadow stopped the door was thrown opened and Hermione was soon met with the eyes of her Potion Master. His eyes were guarded and cold and for once Hermione wondered why he didn't just kill her. Her wand tightened in her hand even more ready to throw up a protective shield, but she doubt it will stop the killing curse.

She wondered why this Death Eater haven't attack or alert his teammates of her location. She watched as the Death Eater flick his wand and a nonverbal silence spell eloped her. He raised his hand up, in a motion that says stop and stay put. Then he was gone. He slammed the door behind him.

Hermione heard voices just outside the cupboard door that was fading into silence from the spell that the Death Eater had done.

The only sentences that she made out were-"Anyone in there, Snape?"

"If anyone was in there, I would have dragged them out, Nott."

After that memory, Hermione couldn't pulled up what else that happened. Her brain just zoomed out and she was getting rather frustrated that. Snape…Professor Snape…He was a Death Eater…but looking at Dumbledore, he would have known if he was one. Maybe she misheard.

A small voice. The same one back at the incident.

"Like how he didn't know of your supposedly accident?"

.

.

.

.

As time seemed to pass the feeling of grim and sadness left Hermione and in it's place returned a feeling that symbolizing anger. She would no longer speak to her parents. To see them each and every day during the summer or write them anymore letters about her time at Hogwarts.

….Then an idea entered her head like lightening. What if she find a way to change those events that happened?


End file.
